Alone in the Woods
"Alone in the Woods" is the seventy-second episode of RWBY and the sixth episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on December 1st, 2018 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on December 8th, 2018. it was released on YouTube on December 7th, 2019.. Summary Night falls on Brunswick Farms as the heroes prepare to sleep. Qrow Branwen keeps watch and tells Ruby Rose he will wake them up before sunrise. Ruby watches with concern as he drinks from a bottle of wine he found. Maria Calavera tells Oscar Pine the books she found are the journals of the owner of the household, Bartleby, who founded the settlement with some friends but faced the usual issue of Grimm, and they looked into schemes to make things easier. The team is slow to rise the next morning, with Ruby having to wake a very hungover Qrow up after he misses sunrise. Their departure from the farms is further slowed down by almost the entire group showing signs of exhaustion and Qrow's bad luck apparently causing one of the flatbed's tires to burst. Weiss Schnee brings up her previous reluctance to go to Atlas, which Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna seize upon and encourage Ruby to just leave the Relic at the farms so Salem can never find it. Ruby toys with the idea of throwing it down the well, but changes her mind. However, something in the well startles her and causes her to drop the lamp. She angrily refuses to leave it behind, so the rest of her team go down into the well with her while Oscar fixes the tire, Qrow goes to get more alcohol, and Maria keeps reading Bartleby's diaries. As team RWBY travels through the well, Maria finds references in Bartleby's journal to a potential solution to the farm's Grimm problem. Just as Ruby spots the lamp, Maria discovers an illustration of that solution: a species of Grimm called "The Apathy", a whole horde of which Ruby finds right next to the lamp. Her screams awaken the rest of her team from their stupor, only to be slowed by the Apathy's screech, which causes them to be nearly overcome by a wave of exhaustion. Maria arrives in time to get them moving, forcing them to run into what appears to be a wine cellar, where they face another horde. Maria discovers an exit they can use, but Blake finds herself unable to move as the Apathy start to converge on her. Seeing her teammate in danger, Ruby unleashes her silver eye powers, giving the team enough energy to attempt to unlock the cellar door, but more Apathy appear. Maria, having seen Ruby's power, discovers she has silver eyes and manages to get Ruby to focus on protecting her friends and family, allowing her to unleash her full power, destroying the Apathy in the cellar and giving Yang the strength to open the door. They emerge back in the farmhouse, where Qrow has fallen asleep at the bar. Yang, Blake and Maria head outside to get the motorcycle started while Ruby tries to get a belligerent Qrow to move. Weiss uses some of the alcohol to set the cellar doors on fire, stopping more Apathy from following them, before she and Ruby drag Qrow out of the burning farmhouse. On the road, Maria and Oscar read the rest of Bartleby's journal to the team, explaining the Apathy drain people's will to go on, and Bartleby caught two of them in an attempt to cut costs on Huntsman protection against Grimm by keeping the estate calm. Unfortunately, the rest of pack followed the two he caught to the farm, draining the will to live from the entire estate, hence why everyone died in their beds. Weiss and Yang apologize for their previous actions, but Blake assures them the Apathy had been responsible, and they renew their vow to make sure the Relic of Knowledge remains safe. Ruby asks Maria how she knows so much about the Grimm, and how she made Ruby use her silver eyes. Maria replies that the answer is obvious: she had silver eyes. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *The idea for the story that takes place in this episode existed before Volume 1 was written.Miles Luna's Twitter *Miles based the episode's plot on the short story Bartleby the Scrivener by Herman Melville.Miles Luna's Twitter *Maria is colorblind, which was evident in the episode when we learn she couldn't tell Ruby's eye color immediately.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *Seeing the burning Apathy, Qrow realizes that he almost let everyone get killed and now starts to hate himself.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary See Also *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 06 00013.png|Everyone but Ruby and Maria seem strangely depressed and tired. V6 06 00019.png|Weiss, Blake, and Yang pressure Ruby to give up on the Relic. V6 06 00024.png|Ruby comes to her senses just in time to be startled into dropping the Relic. V6 06 00027.png|Ruby refuses to leave without the Relic. V6 06 00030.png|Team RWBY ventures into the waterway, in search of the Relic. V6 06 00035.png|Ruby discovers the pack of Apathy. V6 06 00053.png|Team RWBY is cornered in the locked cellar, weakened by the Apathy. V6 06 00059.png|With Maria's help, Ruby destroys the Apathy in the cellar with her silver eyes. V6 06 00065.png|Weiss starts a fire to eliminate the rest of the Apathy. V6 06 00068.png|The group escapes from the farm. V6 06 00071.png|Maria explains to the group how the farmers died. V6 06 00073.png|Maria reveals that she used to have silver eyes. Video References Category:Volume 6 Category:Episodes